Avatar: The last ninja
by Redakai12
Summary: After season 5 of Ninjago, season 3 of Avatar. What happens when the ninja of Ninjago come to the bending world and enlists the help of Aang and his friends to defeat a great evil that threatens both worlds? Rated T for Teens.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 New World

Darkness, there was darkness everywhere. There was a landscape, with a huge crater of scorched piece of earth, in the center of it of there were seven people on the ground. Five of the seven where the ninja, the protectors of Ninjago.

Cole the black ninja was lying on a boulder with his spine broken, Zane the titanium ninja's body was dismantled into pieces upon pieces.

Jay and Nya the water and blue ninja couple where lying next to each other. Nya's suit was torn and she had her head on Jay's chest. The top of Jay's suit was ripped of showing his bare chest and his left hand was missing and all bloody, both were covered in scraps and bruises.

Kai the red ninja, leader of the ninjas, was pinned to a rock wall with his broken sword through his chest.

Away from the group of ninja was a young boy, with arrow markings on his arms, legs, and bald head. He clutched the staff in his hand tightly as he faced the evil in front. In front of him was a dark shadow with the silhouette of person in it, it was difficult to tell if the person was male or female.

The bald boy narrowed his eyes at the figure and got into a battle stance with his staff, ready to fight. "You may have defeated my friends, but I'll never surrender to you, never!" The boy yelled.

The person in front of the boy said nothing and got into a stance and went through a couple forms before pointing their two index fingers and shooting out a blast of purple lightning that struck the bald boy.

He screamed in pain as the visions came to an end.

An elderly man with a long mustache, wearing a straw hat, dressed in robes, in a meditative pose. This was the ninja's teacher, Sensei Wu. He was taking deep breaths as the horrible vision he had ended. "What was that?" He asked himself.

 **Day in Ninjago**

It was daytime in the land of Ninjago. The sun was out and the sky was blue, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but there was something in the skies. Soaring through the air were three of the five ninja riding on their dragons, Zane the titanium ninja, Cole the black ninja, and Jay the blue ninja. They all smiled on the back of their dragons, doing somersaults and tricks through the air.

"Hey, race you guys back to the temple!" Jay shouted.

The three came to a large with a temple in the distance, they came to landing on the perch of the temple. They dismounted and entered the temple when they found five people in the center of it. The first two were the other members of the team, Kai the red ninja and his sister Nya the water ninja. The other three were the ninja's master, sensei Wu, Lloyd the previous green ninja, and Lloyd's mother Misako.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cole asked.

"Something very pressing," Sensei Wu said with a serious expression on his face. "Last night, I had a vision about a great evil."

"Oh, is it Tuesday already?" Jay said sarcastically.

The others all looked at him with annoyed looks and Nya face palmed at her boyfriend's sometimes idiocy.

"As I was saying, I fear a darkness is coming one of great power."

"Do you know who or what it is uncle?" Lloyd asked.

"No, but it feels similar to the Overlord." Sensei said.

"But Sensei, the Overlord is gone." Zane said.

"Yeah, but a lot of enemies have always mange to return, sometimes even worse than before." Kai put in.

"That is exactly why you will need to defeat this menace before it accomplishes what it is trying to do." Sensei Wu said.

"But in order to do this you will need new weapons and new allies." Misako put in.

The ninja all grinned at this.

"Follow me." Misako said.

They all followed Misako to the library where she pulled out a scroll from her study, she unrolled the scroll in front of the others. " In another realm far different from our own, they are people much like our own, some with elemental abilities like yours and the other descendants of elemental masters. They are called benders, because they can bend the elements of fire, air, water, and earth to their will. There is one person in particular who could master all the elements much like my son could, this person was known as the avatar, the person who keeps that world in balance."

"So I'm guessing this is the place where we can our new allies, one being this avatar person." Kai summarized.

"Yes, it also where your will find and unlock your secondary golden weapons." Sensei Wu.

"Secondary golden weapons?!" They all shouted.

"Yes, you thought the weapons where gone, when you destroyed Garmadon's mega weapon, but what you didn't know is that those weapons live one in a different form, in a different world, the bending world." Misako said getting two more scrolls.

"This here is the map where you will find the weapons. Misako said giving the scroll to the four. "And this Nya, will lead your golden weapon, the Aqua Whip."

"Okay, now that we know where we're going, how do we get there?" Cole asked.

"Leave that to me." Sensei Wu said giving a smile.

 **The Temple Courtyard**

The five ninja where all prepared for the journey ahead, they all were now outside the temple in the courtyard ready to go.

"Here, some traveler's tea going and coming back, don't use it all." Sensei Wu said giving the teapot to Kai.

"Wish I could come guys, but I'm feel I'm needed here more." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, maybe next green machine." Cole said.

"One more piece of information, the avatar's name is Aang you will almost as soon as you get there, Good luck." Misako said.

They all nodded and mounted their elemental dragons, Nya was on the back of Jay's dragon. They flew up high in the air and Kai threw the teapot in the air in a moment a portal that lead to the bending world opened.

"Here we go!" Kai shouted to the others.

They all then flew in headed off to the new world.

 **Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Meeting the Gang

A bright glow flashed through the sky, as some strange swirling vortex opened and out came the five ninjas on the backs on their dragons. They flew through the air and saw the land below them. "Whoa, check this place out!" Jay shouted to the others. The land sky and small bodies of water were all a very beautiful sight to them.

"The view sure is great, but we need to stay on track." Cole said.

"Cole's right let's land over there." Kai said pointing towards a mass of land.

They flew down and landed their dragons. "Okay, now that we're here, we need to find out where we can find this avatar guy." Kai said.

"From what Misako said, the avatar is named Aang." Zane put in.

"So how do we find him?" Jay asked.

"Let's spilt up, we have a better chance of finding him, if we're in teams." Nya said.

"Good idea, sis." Kai agreed. "You and Jay will search east of here, Zane and Cole the west, and me the north."

"Let's meet back here in a couple of days, use your communicators if you run into trouble." Cole said.

"Let's do this!" Jay yelled.

They then spilt up and went there ways. Kai flying north towards the nearest area to get information on this Aang kid. He had spent about 30 minutes flying through the air, until he saw a small town to the left. "Maybe I can find some info at that town over there." Kai said. He then flew over and landed on the outskirts of town. He changed into his normal attire and walked through the front gate.

 **Inside the Town**

Kai walked through the town looking for some information on this avatar guy, but to his shock the town was deserted. "Geez, this place is a ghost town." He said to himself. He then heard a loud boom and couple of voices shouting. He ran towards where he heard the commotion and saw a couple of kids fighting some large man with a beard-mustache combo and a metal arm, he also had a third eye on his forehead.

"Wait I'm pretty sure that guy is bad news." He thought looking at him.

The man in question then put his fingers to the side of his forehead and suddenly he some kind combustion blast from the eye on his forehead. The kids dodged out of the way, and there was a large explosion on impact.

"Yeah, definitely trouble." Kai then saw the man walk up to a kid with a red hat. Kai decided to jump in at this point, he changed into his ninja uniform and lit his hands on fire. He jumped in front of the down kid and shot a blast of fire at the man sending him to the ground. Kai then looked back at the kid. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. The boy instead jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"Why are you helping me, is this some kind of a trick?" He demanded with narrowed eyes.

"What, no! I saw you were in danger and I decided to help." Kai said/shouted.

The boy's expression softened. "But your fire nation, aren't you?"

"Fire nation? What are you-" Kai was cut off by the man who groaned and was getting up from the ground.

"Oh right, him." Kai mused.

Kai then ran towards him and unsheathed his sword, he lit on fire and slashed it downward, The man brought up his metal arm and tried to block it but the flames on the blade were able to cut through the metal. " **Ninja Go**!" Kai yelled. He started to spin around until he was in enveloped in a red fire tornado.

The man tried to punch to him but Kai dodged and he spinned up his arm and delivered a round house kick to his face. Kai then jumped back and delivered a spin kick to his house sending him back.

Kai's eyes then glowed red and a red aura enveloped him. He then formed several red hot fireballs in the air out of nothing. Kai then put his hands forward and the fireballs shot forward and exploded on impact. "Can't take the heat get out of the kitchen." Kai quipped.

"Wow, that was amazing!" The boy said.

"Thanks." Kai thanked.

The boy came over to Kai. "Thanks for the help, who are you?"

"The name's Kai, you?"

"I'm Aang." He said.

Kai blinked twice. "Wait Aang, the Avatar, I can't believe I found you."

"You were looking for me?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, see-" Kai was going to answer but was interrupted by the groans of the man. He walked out of the fire and looked at the two menacingly.

"Combustion Man!" Aang yelled.

"Combustion Man really?" Kai said then saw him walking towards them. "We should probably get out of here." Kai said.

Kai then grabbed Aang by the arm and was spinned up in the air and the two were incased in a red sphere with a red wind funnel propelling it in the air. Kai then moved his arms forward and flew away from the area. Combustion Man saw this and he fired another combustion blast. Kai saw this and moved and the blast barely missed them. They flew away from the town with Combustion glaring at them for moment before walking away.

 **With Kai and Aang**

The two were miles away from the town, Kai still had Aang, who was amazed by what was going on. "Whoa are we flying?! This is amazing!" He with stars in his eyes.

Aang then looked at Kai. "How are you doing this, Are you an Airbender?!" He asked hopefully.

"You did see me use fire before, right?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Yeah." He said sheepishly.

Aang then saw his friends and pointed at the ground. Kai then moved the tornado forward landed on the ground in front of Aang's friends. Everyone was shocked to see that but one girl had shook the thought away and rushed forward and hug Aang who blushed at the contact. "Aang your okay!" The girl said.

"I'm fine Katara, thanks to him." Aang said pointing at Kai.

The older boy had narrowed his eyes and came forward with a boomerang drawn. "Who are you, why you'd help us?" He demanded.

Kai looked at him with a blank expression and a raised eyebrow.

"I asked you a question, answer!" He shouted.

"Sokka, leave him alone! He saved me from Combustion Man." Aang shouted.

"He could be fire nation." Sokka said.

"I don't know what a fire nation is but I can do this." Kai lit his hand on fire shocking the others.

"I knew it!" Sokka yelled then Aang jumped in front of him with his staff out.

"Leave him alone, he's my friend." Aang said.

"Sokka, that's enough." Katara said coming up to Kai.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm Katara and the paranoid one is my brother Sokka." Katara introduced.

"Hi, I'm Kai." Kai greeted.

Another girl who seem to be blind came up. "Sup, I'm Toph." She said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for helping Aang out." Katara thanked.

"No problem, it's what I do, and he's the reason I came here in the first place." Kai said.

"Oh really, and why's that." Sokka said accusingly. Katara slapped him upside the head.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it." Kai suggested.

Everyone nodded, Sokka agreed after Katara slapped him again.

 **Later that night**

Kai and the avatar gang made camp for the night. Everyone sat around the campfire and Katara was passing out food. Everyone look at Kai, Kai saw and sighed. "Alright, now I guess I should tell you my story." Kai said. Everyone looked excited.

"I guess I should began by telling you I'm not from here, and by that I mean I'm not from this world." He getting looks from everyone.

"What do you mean, how can you not be from this world?" Katara asked.

"I mean, I come from a different world." Kai explained.

"A different world, yeah right." Sokka scoffed not believing him.

"He telling the truth." Toph said.

"You sure Toph?" Katara asked.

"Defiantly, I could tell if he was lying." She said.

"Wow, I never met a person from another world before." Aang said.

"Well now you have." Kai said.

"So if this is all true, what are you doing here." Katara asked.

"I was sent here to find Aang and help save this world and mine." He said.

"Sent here?" Aang said.

"Let me explain, you see..." Kai then began to tell his tale. He told them how he and his friends were the protectors of his world and how his sensei had sent them to save this world from a great darkness that was going to befall their world and his if he and the others didn't find Aang and stop it.

"So that's why I'm here." Kai said explaining his story.

"So what's this evil that's coming?" Aang asked.

"Sensei said he didn't know, but he said it was similar to one of our greatest enemies power." Kai explained.

"So, Kai if your not from this world, how an you Firebend?" Katara asked.

"Well, you see it's not bending it's magic." Kai said.

"Magic?" Sokka said skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm a descendant of an elemental master." Kai said.

"Elemental master?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, you see in my world a long time ago, there were a group of people who had mastery and control over the various elements, these powers were passed down from generation to generation." Kai explained.

"Are there others like you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, about nineteen others, each with control over a certain element." Kai said.

"What are they?" Katara asked.

"Well, there's ice, earth, lightning, power, mind, nature, speed, smoke..." Kai began to list. "The list goes on and on."

"my friends are the masters of ice, lightning, and earth." Kai said. "Me, I'm master of fire, I got from my dad who was the master of fire."

"What about water, is there a water master?" Katara asked hopefully.

"Yeah, my sister is the master of water." Kai answered.

"Your sister? I like to meet her." Katara said.

"You two get along great." Kai told her.

"Wait, she's water and your fire? How's that work?" Sokka asked.

"Well you see, she gets it from my mother, she was the late master of water." Kai said.

"What about air?" Aang asked excitedly.

"Well, we call him the master of wind but yeah same thing, his name was Morro, but I rather not talk about him." Kai said.

"Why not?" Toph asked.

"Let's just say meeting him was a very "haunting" experience." Kai said.

"There's also two people who could control all the elements, like you can Aang." Kai said.

"Really?" Aang said surprised.

"Yeah, his name's Lloyd, he was the green ninja. He can use the elements me and my friends possess." Kai said.

"Who's the other?"

"Her name's Skylar she was the master of amber she could gain the powers of everyone she touches, she's now the new master of wind." Kai said.

"Hey Kai how could you fly like you did earlier?" Aang making everyone look at Kai.

"Wait you can fly?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, you the moves I used before were called Spinjitsu." Kai explained.

"Spinjitsu?" Katara said.

"Here, I'll show you." Kai then got up from the ground and got into a stance.

" **Ninja Go!** " He shouted then spun into a fire tornado. He then spinned around the group in circles a couple of times before coming to a stop.

"Wow! That was amazing." Aang said.

"Thanks, Spinjitsu is an ancient martial art that was created by the first Spinjitsu master and taught to his sons, both were my teachers." Kai said. "The other thing you saw was known as Airjitsu that one lets do the same as Spinjitsu but with that one I can fly."

"Think you can teach me?" Aang asked.

"Sorry kid, it isn't something you learn over night." Kai said.

"Oh." Aang asked.

Kai then yawned. "I think it's time we hit the sack, we got a big day tomorrow, we're meeting my friends."

"Hold up, who put you in charge?" Sokka argued.

"Sokka, you heard what he said, we need their help."

"Listen, we're all tired so let's talk in the morning." Kai said getting up and going to bed.

The others soon followed his lead and went to sleep themselves.

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Team Avatar meet the Ninja

The sun rose, illuminating everything in it's path. The four kids and Kai were just starting to wake up, they got ready to start the day, Aang was very excited because today they were going to meet the rest of Kai's friends, and after hearing all about them last night he was really interested in meeting them. Kai put on his Gi and looked towards the others.

"You guys ready?" Kai asked.

They all nodded. "So, Kai when do we get to meet the other ninjas?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to call them right now." Kai said then put his two fingers to his ears. "Guys, come in."

They were all confused by this, until they heard a voice coming out of nowhere. "Kai, that you?"

"Yeah sis, I found the avatar." He told Nya.

"That's great! Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm near our rendezvous point, where are you guys?" Kai asked.

"Me and Jay are about fifteen minutes away from it, and Zane and Cole are about a couple hours I think." Nya answered.

"Alright, meet you there, tell the guys." Kai said.

"Got it, see you there." She said then hanged up.

After he was done talking, his new friends had approached him. "Hey Kai who was that? We heard you talking to a voice." Aang asked.

"That was my sister." Kai answered.

"Your sister? is she here?" Katara asked since she wanted to meet the girl.

"No, I was talking to here." Kai answered.

"talking to her? How can you do that when she's not here?" Sokka asked skeptically.

Kai then reached up to his ear and pulled out something and presented it to them. They looked at his hand and saw a small circular device.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"It's a com-link, you put in your ear and you communicate with anyone, anywhere in the world." Kai explained.

"Wow! That's amazing." Aang said looking at the device.

"Anyway I just spoke to my sister, she and Jay are near our rendezvous point, we're going there." Kai told them.

They all nodded at that. The all packed and saddled up on Appa, the kids were on the sky bison waiting Kai to get on. "Come on Kai, you'll love riding on Appa." Aang said getting a low roar from his bison.

"Thanks, but I got my own ride." He told him. Kai then unsheathed his sword and got into a stance and went through what seemed to be a kata. He ended it by tossing his sword up into the air, then it fell down to the ground and erupted into flames and a bright golden glow. When the flames and glow faded, it revealed a bright red motorcycle with big wheels with handles on the side, it had gold colored blades on the side of it. It's front looked like a lion's head a little.

Everyone was shocked by what Kai just did, he shocked them even more, by getting on it and revving it up. The wheels spin and he shot off like a rocket, leaving a trail of fire behind him. The gang still had shocked look on their faces but got and Appa flew up into the air following behind Kai who was on the ground.

 **Ten Minutes later.**

Ten minutes later they had arrived at the rendezvous point, Kai had stopped his motorcycle and Appa had landed on the ground. Aang and the gang had gotten off of Appa and Aang had practically ran over to Kai with stars and an amazed look on his face.

"Wow, what is this thing?" He said looking at the motorcycle.

"Yeah what is that?!" Sokka demanded with a finger accusingly.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at him.

"Katara, it could be some kind of death machine!" He accused.

"Hey water boy, it's not a death machine, it's a motorcycle." Kai told him.

"Motorcycle?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, it's a mode of transportation in my world." Kai explained he then revved up the engines and drove circles around them. He popped a wheelie and spin the bike around before, coming to a stop. "Wow! that amazing!" Aang said.

"Thanks." Kai thanked before getting off it. His hands glowed and the motorcycle was enveloped in a red glow and changed back into his sword, shocking the others.

"Your sword was that thing, how does that work?" Katara asked.

"It's a technique only me and friends can use." Kai asked.

Before anything else could be said, Kai and the gang heard a loud roar and looked in the sky to see what seemed to be a glowing electric blue dragon. The dragon landed on the ground in front of them. Everyone got into a battle stance until Kai got in front of them. "Wait that's my sister and my friend." Kai said. Everyone dropped their guard at that.

"Kai!" A voice yelled.

Kai turned around to see his sister running towards him. She jumped at him and Kai caught her and swung her around her in a hug. Jay dismounted and came over as well.

"Hey buddy." Jay greeted.

"Glad to see you too Jay." Kai greeted back.

The Gaang went towards the three ninja. "Guys, meet my sister Nya and my buddy Jay." He introduced.

"Hello." They all greeted except for Sokka.

Sokka then came up to them. "Who are you, are you one of those ninjas Kai talked about, that dragon yours?" He asked/demanded.

Katara came up and slapped him upside the head. "Sokka, stop it." She chided.

Katara came up and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Katara, the paranoid ones my brother, Sokka." She greeted.

"Hi, I'm Nya." Nya greeted.

"I'm Jay." Jay Introduced.

"I'm Toph." Toph said with a cocky grin coming up behind Katara.

"And I'm Aang, the avatar." Aang greeted.

"Your the avatar? Great, that makes our job easier." Jay said.

"Hey, is that dragon there yours?" Katara asked.

"Yup." Jay said. Then suddenly it disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Whoa! Where'd it go?" Aang asked looking around.

Jay smirked and then his hands glowed and the dragon reappeared behind him. Everyone looked in shock.

"Hey, how you do that?" Sokka asked.

"It's a special power that all the elemental masters can do, we can make them out of our elements." Kai explained.

"Wow, that's incredible." Katara said amazed.

"Thanks, so sis where's Zane and Cole?" Kai asked.

"They're in a nearby town." Nya told him. "They said they be here soon."

Just then they heard a rumbling noise and turned to see some kind weird vehicle. It was kind of like Kai's motorcycle only with four wheels, and it was big and black with some blades coming out of it. They also heard another roar and saw another dragon landing the difference from this one is that is light blue and had traces of snow around it. The two things came up to them, and there were two humanoid figures, one inside the vehicle and the other on the dragon. The two figures get off/out of their modes of transportation.

"Kai, Jay, Nya!" Cole shouted.

"Brothers, sister!" Zane said.

The black and white ninjas came over to their friends and hug them. They were interrupted by an 'Ahem' from Sokka who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Uh, who are they?" Cole asked.

"Come on, guys meet our new friends." Kai said bringing them.

 **That night**

That night everyone was around a large campfire, Katara was passing out food and water to everyone.

"So you guys are ninjas too." Toph asked.

"Yes, I'm Zane, master of ice." Zane greeted making a snowball out of nothing and then throwing up into the air creating a small flurry.

"I'm Jay master of lightning." He said shooting out a bolt of electricity.

"I'm Nya, master of water." She introduced making a ball of water out of thin air.

"Great, more bending stuff." Sokka said sarcastically.

"And I'm Cole master of earth." He greeted stomping on the ground making shake under Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled.

"I like this guy." Toph said with a smile.

"So, now that we're all here I think it's time we got down to business." Kai said. "We need to get our golden weapons." Kai said.

"Golden weapons?" Katara asked.

"The golden weapons are the weapons the first spinjitsu master used to create our entire land." Kai told her.

"Weapons that created an entire world?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, right." Sokka said not believing them.

"It's true, we've used them, before they were destroyed." Jay said.

"If they're destroyed then how can you use them?" Toph asked.

"Sensei Wu, told us they were reborn in a different form, here in this world." Zane explained.

"He said they would be of use to us, so he gave us this map." Kai said holding out a map.

Sokka came over and snatched it and started looking at it. "There's nothing on here, it's fake."

"To you it is, it only works for us." Cole told him taking back the map.

"How we find them and you help us defeat this darkness." Aang summarized.

"That's the plan." Kai said.

"Let's get some sleep, we can start looking in the morning." Katara said.

Everyone nodded and went to bed.

 **Near the campsite**

Unknown to the ninjas and the Gaang there something in the shadows, near the campsite watching them. It was impossible to make out the figure, all you could see was a fog of black smoke and a pair of glowing purple eyes that were slit.

 **"The Ninja, with the Avatar."** The figure said with a venomous glare.

 **"You may have stop us before, but you won't stop us this time."** The figure said.

Then they disappeared into the night.

 **Chapter 3 End**


End file.
